Every Little Change
by Lilatadle
Summary: Basically starts right when Klaus walks into the Forbes' house and then will continue from then. Will Klaus ever change? Rated T to be sure.
1. The beginning

Sorry this is so short, but I was inspired after seeing the latest episode "Our Town." There is definitely potential there, and as evil as Klaus is he needs someone to love. Who better than Caroline? I dunno I think I'd be cool. So please don't hate me for this.

ALSO THIS HAS BEEN EDITED A BIT

* * *

><p>When Klaus walked into Caroline's room he instantly felt bad. He had gone to the Forbes' house to fix her because he needed to do what Stefan wanted. Although all the while he planned ways of escaping this terrible hold, for now Caroline needed not to die. Klaus wondered how did he let this happen, how did he end on her doorstep. He had been outplayed. It enraged Klaus to the think that he had lost this battle to Stefan. When Klaus finally stepped into her room everything shifted. She looked so weak and powerless, so different from what she was always like. Caroline looked at Klaus, and didn't scream or frown. She said something that actually affected him.<p>

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No," Klaus responded sitting down next to her on the bed. He thought about what he was going to say for a moment before stating, "I _can_ let you die. If you really want to die I _will_ let you. I don't have to feed you my blood and save you if you really think that you're life is so meaningless. But let me just tell you that there's a world out there for you, there's a whole world waiting for you to go and find it. There's music and art, and beauty, genuine beauty, there are countries upon countries and so many languages, foods to taste, and beaches to go to, forests to wander in, and mountains to climb, so if you decide to give up, I just want you to know that you aren't leaving behind a meaningless existence." For a moment they were silent, Caroline dumbfounded, and Klaus in astonishment over the kindness that he had just offered Caroline. Since Rebekah was gone he had had no one to talk to and it seemed that that was getting to him. Or maybe it just fascinated him that anyone could love another person so much, to the extent where they would ponder breaking a sire bond.

Caroline frowned as tears rolled down her cheeks, and for a moment Klaus thought she was going to tell him that she wanted him to let her die. "I don't want to die." She said finally, and Klaus let out a tiny almost inaudible sigh of relief. Klaus held Caroline in his arms and rested it against his chest, pulled up his sleeve and told her to drink.

After so many years, having people drink his blood wasn't really a rare occurrence and he didn't flinch. He did have to admit though, that it didn't feel terrible. T_hat was a far cry from not terrible_ said his second thoughts, which he tried to block out. What he had felt was a different feeling, a you-are-a-good-person feeling, or something like that. Klaus stroked Caroline's hair as she fed from his wrist. An experience that was truly surreal for both parties. Even though they didn't yet know each other well, their transfer of blood connected them. Caroline must have been tired because she fell right asleep without even falling back on the bed. She just lay there against Klaus' chest. As he listened to her breathing, and watched her peaceful, beautiful- _wait what?_ Anyway, her bite marks disappeared slowly but surely as Klaus scowled to himself.

Klaus decided to take the challenge of proving to Caroline that she had something to live for, so to start off, he brought her a bracelet. The bracelet had been in his family for years and was silver and covered in diamonds. He didn't know where his family had got it, but he did know that it held protective powers. Klaus was confused, _why again am I bringing Caroline a bracelet?_ As he tried to understand why he wanted to bring her such an extravagant gift, he settled on believing that he was trying to solve her stupidity about the world and disdain for vampires. He made sure to keep the voice in the back of his head shut up.

Caroline would probably open the box in the morning and be confused, wondering why he had brought her the bracelet. She'd probably think it was strange, because it was. Although strange, it also felt right. Klaus was determined to have her to know that there was beauty in the world.


	2. Of car trips and fleeting glances

I finally finished chapter 2! This is exciting. I just love this couple so much, and really just because of that scene in 3.11. I feel like something is definitely going to happen between them and it's going to be great! I'm so proud, this chapter is longer than chapter 1 and it makes me happy.

**JYLian**: I read your review and was like, yes no yes no yes no **no. **So final answer is no, it is not.

* * *

><p>Ever since Klaus had arrived in Mystic Falls things had been out of the ordinary, but now things were downright weird <em>all the time<em>. Klaus was bumping into Elena, Bonnie and Damon all around town. The one person he didn't ever run into, however, was Caroline, and when they saw each other it was strange. No scratch that, it was awkward. It almost seemed like Klaus had compelled her not to remember about the night he had healed her wolf bite because none of them acted like they remembered anything from that night. Klaus and Caroline weren't talking. Not that it was strange that they weren't talking because generally people didn't like Klaus, so no one was really on speaking terms with him. The only person in recent history that had been on speaking terms with him had been Rebecca, and she was gone.

Although Caroline and Klaus weren't talking, there was a tension that hadn't been there before. Maybe it was because she had felt strangely safe when he rested her head against his chest. Maybe it was because she kind of loved the bracelet. Maybe because Klaus had told her about the beauty of the world, and it had seemed to make her happy and hopeful, but now he felt like an idiot. What was he hoping? That she would be like a sister to him? _Get real, honestly, _said the voice in his head. He was confused.

Then one day the strangest thing happened. Klaus was getting out of his car upon returning from a trip to San Francisco, and there she stood on his steps. She waited patiently as he turned around and composed himself, waiting to her what she was doing with an enormous duffel bag at her feet at the precise moment that he had arrived home.

Klaus walked up and as he approached she turned, startled but determined. "Caroline, so nice of you to drop by, come inside. I would offer you a seat but I'm afraid they're all covered in plastic."

"Why are they all covered up in plastic?" She asked, "are you going somewhere?"

"No unfortunately for you I'm not leaving soon," Klaus smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Okay, well I'm deducing that you've gotten back from a trip."

"Ding ding," said Klaus.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably on her feet, "I have a crazy idea. I'll let you know that I hate you because you've been terrible to most of the people that I love. I'm not scared of you, though, and I really do want to see the world..." she trailed off, embarrassed and turned to go.

"Caroline, love, what are you talking about?"

"Well the other day you told me that there was something to live for in the world, and that I should keep living, and although you probably meant it in a "I get to kill more people yay," way, it made sense. I do want to see the world. Honestly being in this town is sometimes too much. I love Elena, but I can't spend my life focusing on her relationship with the Salvatores. Normally I can stand it, but it's just all the time, and I on top of that Bonnie is mad at Elena for making Jeremy leave, and I'm tired of being the middle man!"

Klaus just looked her up and down and said "Caroline sweetheart you need to calm down. I'm finding it difficult to understand what-"

"The point is, even though it's a bad idea, will you let me travel the world with you? Or better said will you take me around the world, and show me places that aren't full of people who I know, who know everything about me?"

Klaus just stared at her. She wanted to go with him. She expected that he would just up and take her anywhere just like that. "I could kill you." He started slowly, "I could capture you and use you as leverage, you do realize that right?" In his head he hoped that she would say yes, and realize that he was dangerous, and couldn't be tamed, and leave so he would never have to worry about hurting her. "I'm not a good vampire, I'm not even a moderate vampire, you should run while you can."

"Klaus, first of all," she said, "I'm tired of people telling me what to do and where to go, I mean honestly how conceited do you have to be to tell someone else that you're dangerous and that they should stay away from you."

"Careful Caroline," he growled dangerously.

"Honestly Klaus I mean, come on I'm not a weakling I can take care of myself."

Klaus pushed her arms against the wall and smirked at her, "sweetheart, don't try me."

Caroline felt a shiver run all the way down her spine, and shook herself free of his grasp ever straight to the point, ignoring the anticipating feeling in her gut she felt when he touched her. "So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Will you take me to see things around the world?"

He started to tell her no but at the last moment the voice butted in. _How terrible could it be to show Caroline different cities? You need a break from Mystic Falls that doesn't involve the plan. "_Alright sweetheart, I'll take you to see the most beautiful places of the world."

Caroline beamed, "okay this is great! Yes! Okay I'm ready can we leave now? Everyone at home knows and I've either compelled or explained my way into them letting me go. Oh and I'm packed, and so are you apparently. Can we go?"

Suppressing a smile Klaus said, "okay, I guess we can just go." He turned around and walked towards the car, leaving Caroline a bit dazed by how things had turned out. She hadn't been expecting him to be okay with it, but then again she hadn't expected him to talk to her the way he had the other night, or give her a diamond bracelet. "Are you coming?" He yelled from the car. She grabbed her duffel bag and walked towards his car, a red volvo.

* * *

><p>They had been driving for four hours straight. No breaks and not much talking. Things were awkward and both of them were trying to figure out what the other was trying to get out of the situation.<em><br>_

It finally occurred to Caroline to ask where they were going, "Klaus, where are you taking me?"

He smiled, "sweetheart it's a surprise, but I can tell you that it will be incredible, a great start to our tour of the world."

Caroline nodded but she was bored. She decided to turn on the radio, she ended up putting on a song by Train, _Drops of Jupiter, _andKlaus seemed not to hate it. Caroline smiled victoriously over having found something he didn't hate. Suddenly she felt the urge to turn and just look at him, so she just sneaked a glance, and then another and then another. This type of thing went on for the next two hours, until finally he said, "Caroline do you want to say something or do you just want to keep staring at my jaw?" At that she blushed a deep pink, and looked away quickly and out the window, although she wanted to turn around, her cheeks remained pink and so she remained with her eyes glued to the road on the side of the car.

After a while Klaus started up a conversation, "so Caroline darling, what ever happened with that Tyler of yours? Did you ever make up?"

Caroline said quietly, "it's complicated. Maybe we just aren't meant to be together, I don't think we ever were. I don't know it was complicated, his sire bond made things complicated. Oh and, by the way I never said anything to you about that night," she looked towards him awkwardly and as she pulled a curl behind her ear Klaus noticed she was wearing his bracelet. "Thank you, for saving my life."

"Anytime sweetheart, anytime," he smirked.

"So," she continued, "what about you in the romantic department?" She was genuinely curious.

"Well, I don't fall for just any person, I need someone strong, also someone who will put up with me."

Caroline laughed and replied, "yea I know that feeling." Klaus joined her in a chuckle, and they smiled as they neared the entrance to the airport


	3. The Jet

First of all, thanks for all the reviews guys. This week kind of sucked, and it was so motivational to open up my mail and see that I had another review. So yea :) Also, tell me if you find any random typos or mistakes. I go through to see if I can find any, but in case I don't catch one, it'd be great if you guys could tell me. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Security lines were a pain. Luckily they weren't in one. It turned out that Klaus had been a good choice of tour guide of the world. <em>Of course<em> he had rented a jet. Caroline hadn't thought of that before, but it made perfect sense. She thought that when they'd parked the car at the airport, they would go and stand in a security line for half an hour, but they didn't. Instead they had taken a bus towards the other side of the airport, and arrived at a small hanger where there was the little airplane and two stewardesses to take their luggage. Caroline felt strange, it was weird that he was giving her so much. He was just being normal, and after everything that had happened with her town and friends involving him it was what she had expected least. But then again she wasn't complaining, I mean how great was it to be flown around in a private jet?

"Wow Klaus! I've always gone in middle class in airplanes, a couple times in first class because it was my dad, or like a mixup in the tickets, but this is different."

Klaus smiled slightly, "well it's not like our tour of beauty starts when we get to our first location, flying in a jet and looking out the window while sitting in comfortable seats is a beautiful feeling."

"And you still won't tell me where we're going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise, do you really want me to tell you? Surprises are part of the beauty of life in my opinion, unless they that involve stakes, that is love." He smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "okay, can I make a rule about this trip?"

"Well that depends sweetheart."

"Can we try not to talk about horrible, painful vampire deaths, and evil plans?" And to emphasize her point she walked up the metal stairs to the entrance of the jet leaving him there staring up at her.

Caroline was amazed. She had thought that the inside was going to be like in all of the movies where the president has to leave Washington because of the aliens or something, and he goes into a private jet and escapes. But it wasn't, it was different. It was divided into three basic parts. The cockpit separated from the rest of the jet by a beautiful light bamboo double door, the room where the stewardesses were, and the rest of the jet which was composed of about four microfiber cream colored chairs, a little mahogany dining table in the center, a large flatscreen with a couch in front, a drink and food bar, and a grand piano. The walls and ceiling were a light light bronze almost silver, and the floor was the same color but was soft carpet. The only way to describe it was beautiful.

Caroline turned to face Klaus who had been talking to the pilot but now stood as if waiting for her to say something. "This is incredible," she stated.

He smiled slightly but said only, "like I said, we've already started our tour."

Caroline ran to the couch and lay down on her back looking up at the ceiling, her hands on her belly. She didn't know what to say, so she didn't.

They had been flying for about two hours, and Klaus and Caroline seemed to be getting used to each other. They talked about different things, none of them very deep or important, but they were talking nonetheless. When Caroline had first asked Klaus to take her to see all of these things, she was being impulsive, and it could have been a terrible mistake. =, She had decided that since he had been kindish to her and given her the bracelet, that he couldn't be all bad. So she had taken a chance, and man was she glad that she had.

A sudden silence had fallen and neither of them really knew what to say. After a few minutes a black haired stewardess came out of the door behind them and after clearing her voice she said, "I'm just here to check up on you and your guest, do you need anything? Are you _hungry_?" She batted her eyelashes sweetly at Klaus.

"No," said Caroline defiantly, "we're fine."

Brooke left softly, and Klaus, who was smirking, said, "calm down Caroline, killing stewardesses isn't part of this beauty tour."

She ignored his comment reddening a bit, "so what can we watch on the TV, or how long will it take us to get to where we're going?"

"I can't tell answer your second question, but I can tell you that there's cable, and more than enough movies."

Caroline's eyes brightened, "I'm picking the movie."

"You pick, I'll veto."

Caroline didn't pay any attention. On she went to look at all the movies. After a while she had narrowed the movie choices down. "Okay _The Notebook_, or _Forrest Gump?_"

Klaus rolled his eyes and said, "okay well definitely not _The Notebook." _Then picking up a DVD from the ground he said, "what about _The Shining_? I liked it, it's my style."

"Are you serious Klaus, that's so cliché! I definitely don't want to see _The Shining._ Let's watch _When Harry Met Sally!_ Pleeease!" She put her hands together and begged. Klaus wasn't noticing her hands, he was noticing how cute her lips looked in her pout. He was thinking about what it would be like to kiss those lips and nibble gently on one. He was thinking about what kind of sound she would make if Klaus kis-_no stop this is bad, _he thought to himself._  
><em>

"Okay whatever, but we have time, I'm picking the next one."

"Ooh," she teased, "I'm scared."

He grumbled and said, "put the movie in."

Caroline did that, and sat down on the couch. She shivered unconsciously and Klaus went to get her a blanket from a shelf she hadn't spotted when she'd first entered the jet. She smiled at him as they started to watch the movie, but then felt awkward as he smiled back and looked away. They were sitting close but not too close. As the movie went on Caroline got tired and scooted closer, not looking up to see if he was disgusted or not. She assumed he wasn't because he wrapped his arm around her. It felt so strange, she didn't know what to do, so she leaned into his chest, and watched the movie.

Klaus wasn't watching the movie. Why? Because he was holding this girl in his arms, feeling good about how he had told her to keep living. Even when she had showed up on his doorstep he hadn't really cared. He was passive, bored, neutral, he just wanted an adventure. Or was the really true? Why had he agreed to show her the wonders of the world? He didn't know, but the first place they were going was going to be a good one. Anyway, he wasn't paying attention to the movie, because he felt how warm she was against him, and how her hand rested on his chest. Suddenly she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks for this, it means a lot. I don't think I ever got to thank you, really."

"To tell the truth, I kind of needed a break from town too. One that didn't involve my hybrids and plan."

"Well, I'm glad."

"So am I," he murmured as other thoughts invaded his brain.

Without warning he took her chin in his hand, and leaned down to kiss her. She was on fire, alive, nothing else in the world mattered but his lips on hers. It embarrassed her how much he affected her, and although it was a chaste kiss it was full of an emotion that Caroline couldn't quite pinpoint. He leaned back to look at her. She was stunned, but she hadn't slapped him so he kissed her again. This time she brought her hands around his neck and kissed him back. She sighed inaudibly into his mouth and he smiled against her lips, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth. She was suddenly jolted into reality. He had killed Elena, turned Stefan into a monster, tried to kill both Bonnie and Jeremy, and had ended up killing Alaric. Maybe he was being nice right now, but getting involved like that was a bad idea. He was a bad guy.

She pulled back from the kiss but he followed her lips still kissing her. She pushed him back again and this time he drew back to look at her. She was flushed and his lips were slightly swollen from the kiss.

"What happened?" He asked, confused.

"I can't- I can't be kissing you... I'm sorry, it's not right."

"Caroline," he said as he kissed her jaw softly.

She arched to get closer to him, but then once again realized what she was doing and pulled back. She wanted so much to give in to his lovely kisses as he left a burned trail down her jaw and neck, but again she pushed him back, "I'm sorry," she repeated.

He was disappointed, and the reality was that so was she. However, there was nothing to do so they turned awkwardly back to watching the movie. They didn't end up watching anything after _When Harry Met Sally_. Caroline fell asleep on Klaus' chest. Klaus watched her quietly for a while in wonder, she was so fierce when she was awake, so spunky but now she looked tired. Peaceful but tired. He resolved to make this trip a non-exhausting one, and after thinking for a while longer, Klaus fell asleep on the couch next to her.

* * *

><p>This chapter was actually super fun to write. I spent like an hour looking up different insides of private jets, and types of wood (did you know agarwood is the most expensive type of wood [$5000 per lb.]? Cool right? anyway lol, I had fun. I also looked up the 100 most beautiful places in the world and spent forever deciding where they were going to go first. So yea, if you liked it review! :)<p> 


End file.
